omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- מטיס
Create Element (Metis Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can create a small amount of one of the four basic elements - fire, air, earth or water. In this way, a Garou can replenish the air supply in an airtight room, make a rock to throw at someone, create a fire without matches or wood, or fill a bathtub without any faucet or pipes. Precious metals (especially silver) cannot be created, nor can lethal gases or acid. This Gift is taught by an elemental. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: 2 = כמה גרמים, 4= כמה עשרות גרמים, 6= כמה קילוגרמים, 8 = כמה עשרות קילוגרמים לא ניתן ליצור דברים רעילים בצורה זו ולא ניתן לגרום ליסודות לתקוף יריבים. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: יוצר כמות של יסוד כלשהו רוח מלמדת: יסודן ' ' Primal Anger (Metis Rank 1) ' ' The metis learns to focus the anger within her heart and use it to increase her Rage. The anger takes a physical toll on the werewolf, and it is up to her to unleash it on her enemies. The spirits of ancient metis teach this Gift. Few members of other breeds have suffered enough shame and suffering to learn this Gift. System: A character with this Gift may sacrifice a single health level, once per scene, and gain three extra points of Rage in exchange (even if doing so takes her above her permanent Rage rating). The health level is treated as aggravated. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: מיוחד השפעה: מאפשר להקריב נקודת בריאות עבור 3 נקודות זעם, ניתן להשתמש במתנה זו רק פעם בסצנה, לא ניתן לרפא את הנזק שנגרם ממתנה זו עם נקודת זעם. רוח מלמדת: מטיס עתיק ' ' Sense Wyrm (Metis Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can sense manifestations of the Wyrm in the nearby area. This Gift involves a mystical sense, not a visual or olfactory image, although Garou using this Gift are likely to say, "This place stinks of the Wyrm." This power requires active concentration. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בנוכחות השפעות של התולע. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה שינוי החל מספטמבר 2009: מתנה זו פעילה בתור בו הופעלה. ' ' Shed (Metis Rank 1) ' ' The Garou knows the trick of shedding and growing fur at an alarming rate. This gift makes the Garou especially hard to grapples successfully; opponents find themselves holding tufts of fur instead of their target. The Garou can also slide through tight spaces using his shedding fur as natural lubrication. A Lizard-spirit or Snake-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou may use his slick outer coating to avoid being grappled. The fur also reduces by 3 the werewolf's difficulty whenever he squeezes through tight spaces or slips restraints, such as handcuffs. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: מוסיף 3 לכל ניסיון התחמקות מאחיזה או כבלים רוח מלמדת: לטאה או נחש ' ' Burrow (Metis Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can burrow a tunnel into the earth. The tunnel is relatively permanent, and others can follow the Garou through it, although it is tight and only one person at a time can go through. However, no being larger than the Garou can travel the tunnel. The Garou must be in Crinos, Hispo or Lupus form to use this Gift, but the tunnel will only be as large as the form he assumed while burrowing it (only Lupus- or smaller-sized beings can travel a tunnel burrowed by a Garou in Lupus form). The tunnel is not structurally sound and will collapse over time. This Gift is taught by a Mole-spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה לכל תור של חפירה דירוג: כוח + אתלטיקה כנגד: אדמה תחוחה = 4, אבן גיר = 5, סלע קשה = 8, ברזל = 10, אורניום מדולל= 15. עלות: 1 זעם לסצינה של חפירה השפעה: מאפשר לחפור מנהרות דרך אדמה. מטר עבור רמת הצלחה לתור. רוח מלמדת: חפרפרת או חולד ' ' Curse of Hatred (Metis Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may verbalize the hatred in her heart, disheartening opponents with the intensity of her emotion. This Gift is taught by a spirit of Hate. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוריד שתי נקודות כוח רצון ושתי נקודות זעם ליריב (קבועות) למשך הסצנה, ניתן לשימוש רק פעם בסיפור כנגד יריב אחד. רוח מלמדת: שנאה ' ' Eyes of the Cat (Metis Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may see clearly in pitch darkness. The Garou's eyes will glow a lambent green while this power is in effect. This Gift is taught by a Cat-spirit. System: The Garou must state when this Gift is in effect, but there is no roll or cost expenditure. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר ראייה רגילה גם בחשכה, מתנה זו לא עובדת כנגד חשכה על טבעית. רוח מלמדת: חתול ' ' Grovel (Metis Rank 2) ' ' By calling upon the behavior ingrained into Garou by the Litany, the possessor of this Gift can all but force an attacker to accept their surrender. This does not mean the attacker will leave the Gift user alone. They may continue to watch you and may verbally berate you, but they will not harm you as long as you do not initiate any attack. This Gift lasts for a scene and is taught by any Canine spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + נימוסים כנגד: זעם עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לגארו להיכנע בלי חשש שיפגעו בו יותר מדי רוח מלמדת: זאב או כלב ' ' Haunting Stare (Metis Rank 2) ' ' The Garou summons her hereditary instability and focuses it into her stare. Going into the eyes of the metis leaves the victim choking with horror. An Ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + חידות כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הקורבן לא יוכל לפעול בסיבוב הבא רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Wriggle (Metis Rank 2) ' ' Metis sometimes have to hide in all the wrong places at the wrong times. With this Gift, they can take best advantage of their surroudings to get away and take a breather. The spirit of a Cockroach teaches this gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למשך סצינה הגארו יכול להידחס לכל חור גדול ממחצית גודל הגוף רוח מלמדת: ג'וק ' ' Awaken Beast (Metis Rank 3) ' ' This is the old ability out of legends and folklore; the power to change someone else into a werewolf by biting him. If the Gift is successfully used on a victim, their Beast awakens and they begin to Frenzy. The effect lasts for a single scene, although a human bit with this Gift may develop permanent derangements. System: זמן : אחרי התקפת נשיכה דירוג: כריזמה + דחף חייתי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לקורבן לחשוב שהוא זאב אדם, מכניס גארו ויצורים על טבעיים לפרנזי. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Technological Void (Metis Rank 3) ' ' Metis grow up away from the human world and its machines. They often spend more time in the umbra where no technology is rare. Ignored at the bottom of the social order, the mongrel cubs grow up in their own little shells and private worlds. With this gift the metis can make machines ignore her back. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + התחבאות כנגד: יכולת גילוי (מגן) עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מכשירי גילוי טכנולוגיים מתעלמים מהדמות לגמרי. הדמות בלתי נראית למצלמות, מקרופונים, גלאי נפח, רדארים, טריקורדרים, רובוטים וכולי וכולי. הדמות עדיין פגיעה להשפעות סביבתיות שמקורן בטכנולוגיה. אי אפשר להפעיל סמארטפונים בזמן שמתנה זאת מופעלת. ' ' רוח מלמדת: זיקית ' ' Frozen Form (Metis Rank 3) ' ' Homids and lupus have no idea what its like to grow up as a metis, never changing from Crinos form for years upon years. This Gift, taught by any aerial spirit, lets a metis give others a taste of what spending extended time in Crinos is really like. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: חוסן + דחף חייתי כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: נועל דמויות בצורת הקרינוס שלהן למשך שבוע. רוח מלמדת: רוחות אוויר ' ' Mental Speech (Metis Rank 3) ' ' The Garou may mentally communicate with another being over great distances. This does not allow mind-reading, but does allow the Garou to use Social Abilities, such as Intimidation, from a distance. The Garou must know the person with whom he is attempting to communicate (although he does not have to be friends with that person). If he does not know the person, he must have something that belongs to that person, such as a lock of his hair. This Gift is taught by a Bird-spirit or any spirit affiliated with intellect. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + שפות כנגד: בהתאם למרחק עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר תקשורת טלפטית במרחק של עשרות קילומטרים, רמת קושי אחת לכל חמישה קילומטרים. רוח מלמדת: רוחות של ינשופים ויוני דואר ' ' Shell (Metis Rank 3) ' ' Consider the state of the Metis cub. He is outcast from birth, knows this from the moment he can talk, and is trapped within a body that reacts powerfully to his slightest emotional twinge. Once you appreciate this state, it becomes easy to understand how this Gift was first learned. Shell places an emotional and instinctual barrier around the metis. A turtle spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: למשך סצינה שלמה הדמות לא יכולה להתשמש ביכולות מבוססות כריזמה או להיות מושפעות מיכולות כאלו בעצמה ולא יכולה להשתמש בזעם או להיכנס להתקף זעם. רוח מלמדת: צב ' ' Splintered Claw (Metis Rank 3) ' ' This painful Gift causes the metis' claws to splinter as they piece flesh. Tiny bits of claw imbed themselves deep in the victim's body, thus causing tremendous irritation. Healing such a wound without first removing the splinters is both painful and stupid. Unfortunately the Gift's user loses her claws until she spends a round regenerating new ones. A Tree-spirit teaches this Gift (especially one with thorns or spiky seedpods). Glass Walkers or Bone Gnawers can learn this Gift from spirits living in houses or other wooden constructs. System: זמן : אחרי התקפת טפרים מוצלחת דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: מונע התחדשות נזק שנגרם בהתקפה אחת. אובדן הטופר גורם לדמות נקודה אחת של נזק פשוט לדמות. לא ניתן לספוג את הנזק הזה והדמות לא יכולה לבצע התקפות טפרים עד שחודשו הטפרים. רוח מלמדת: עצים ' ' Gift of the Porcupine (Metis Rank 4) ' ' This Gift allows a Garou's fur to become bristly and sharp like the quills of a porcupine. The Garou must be in Crinos, Hispo or Lupus form. This Gift is, of course, taught by a Porcupine-spirit. System: The Garou spends a Gnosis point to sharpen his fur. Anyone whom the Garou body slams, grapples or immobilizes takes aggravated damage from the Garou's sharp fur (Strength + 1). This Gift lasts for one scene or until the Garou deactivates it. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לפרווה של הגארו להפוך למעטפת קוצים, כל מגע בגוף הגארו גורם לנזק. רוח מלמדת: קיפודים ודורבנים ' ' Wither Limb (Metis Rank 4) ' ' The Garou can cause a target's limb to wither, making it useless. Which limb is withered is the Garou's choice, but it must be an arm or leg. If the victim is a creature with regenerative properties, such as a Garou or vampire, the limb will regenerate whole after one scene. This Gift is taught by a venomous animal spirit or a spirit of Disease. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לאחת מזרועות המטרה לנבול ולהפוך חסרת שימוש. בין הגארו, הזרוע תחזור לשימוש לאחר הסצנה. . רוח מלמדת: בעלי חיים ארסיים או מחלות ' ' Madness (Metis Rank 5) ' ' The Garou can induce madness in others. The madness will take a form decided by the Storyteller, but should be severe. This Gift is taught either by a Lune or by a spirit of Madness or Trickery. System: The Garou spends a Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Intimidation against the victim's Willpower. The number of success levels determines the number of days that the insanity lasts. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + חידות כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם להתקף שיגעון בן כמה ימים רוח מלמדת: ירח, שיגעון, תעלולים ' ' Totem Gift (Metis Rank 5) ' ' The Garou is in touch with the totem of her tribe and can actually plead with the totem, gaining some of its power. The effects of this power are up to the Storyteller, but should be in keeping with the totem; thus Chimera (totem of the Stargazers) might grant the Garou increased insight or the ability to shapeshift into anything desired, while Rat (totem of the Bone Gnawers) might send swarms of rats to attack the Garou's enemies, and Grandfather Thunder (totem of the Shadow Lords) might smite the Garou's enemies with a blast of thunder and lightning. This gift is taught by the Garou's tribal totem. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: 9 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מזמן יכולת אשר יחודית לטוטם של השבט שלה רוח מלמדת: רוח הטוטם השבטית ' ' Twist of Fate (Metis Rank 5) ' ' Some Stargazer metis have used this Gift to deliver a fatal blow to unsuspecting enemies, even knowing that the cost will be their own lives. After a Garou has been dealt her own deathblow, if she invokes this Gift, she may strike her enemy once more ere she dies. It's bittersweet but often leads to an enemy falling dead alongside the metis warrior. This Gift is taught by a Cobra spirit. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: נותן + 10 לנזק ולפגיעה של התקפה אחת שאחריה הדמות מתה רוח מלמדת: קוברה ' ' Umbral Body (Metis Rank 5) ' ' The metis body is strange. Born in a form not intended by Gaia or nature, deformed and occasionally showing signs of animals entirely unrelated to man or wolf, it is little wonder the breed has been outcast and hated. But some metis have used this body to their advantage, and it is perhaps this strangeness that allow their body to withstand the pressures this Gift inflicts. With this Gift, the metis can partially reach into the Umbra, sending certain body parts into the Umbra while maintaining others in the physical world. Doing so makes the metis difficult to hit in combat, to say the least. A Pattern spider teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: לפי רמת המעטפת עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למשך סצינה אחת הדמות מקבלת +5 להגנה פיזית. רוח מלמדת: עכביש רשת